


[Podfic] A Second Hope

by audio_gidget (angel_gidget)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sith Leia Organa, Time Travel, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_gidget/pseuds/audio_gidget
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are alerted to the sudden arrival of a Sith in the Jedi Temple. Her name is Leia, and she's come on account of a dark future.Podfic of story by bornofstars.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] A Second Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Second Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741082) by [bornofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornofstars/pseuds/bornofstars). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 29:33 min 
  * **File type:** .mp4 & .mp3
  * **Microphone:** RedDragon Zeus



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Anchor.fm [here](https://anchor.fm/gidge/episodes/A-Second-Hope-Leia--Anakin--PG-epft9g)
  * On MediaFire [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yw73srzkgm3b3cb/ASecondHope.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Author:** bornofstars
  * **Reader:** angel_gidget
  * **Cover artist:** angel_gidget
  * **Podfic Template:** [Azdaema_Pods](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods)



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my buds on the SW Creatives discord whose compliments on my voice and boosts to my ego helped me finally get this thing out into the world.


End file.
